


Susurros de estrella

by Dekus_freckles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, avatar AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekus_freckles/pseuds/Dekus_freckles
Summary: Noches como aquella bombardeaban su cabeza con recuerdos, épocas felices donde se inhalaba paz y armonía; y ahora no eran más que espuma ilusoria.





	Susurros de estrella

Solían encantarle las historias.

Historias como aquellas que su hermano se empeñaba en contarle arropados bajo la luz de la luna, cuando las pesadillas eran más fuertes que ella. Entonces se recostaría sobre su hombro, con el arrullo firme de las caricias propinadas a su cabeza; deshaciendo las trenzas que solía hacerse antes de ir a dormir, enredando las finas hebras entre sus dedos rugosos por el esfuerzo de la vida cotidiana en zonas tan apartadas como en las que se encontraban.

De su boca comenzarían a emanar melodías sobre reinos lejanos, feroces bestias, príncipes con brillante armadura, valientes héroes y vidas pasadas. Relatos tan bellamente contados que le harían olvidarse de aquello que le aquejaba; remembranzas del desvanecimiento de su padre a manos de la fría guerra que se gestó en la gélida tierra hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de poder recordar siquiera una pequeña cosa de él, y perderse en aquellos mundos fantásticos al son del delicado revoloteo generado en su cabeza.

Encontraría la paz dentro de su voz, entregándose a los delicados brazos de la noche siendo acunada por la sinfonía de palabras cobijadas por estrellas. Recordaría finalmente las constelaciones, marcadas con el pulso de aquel que intenta cincelar su más grande obra, sobre las cansadas mejillas de un astro a punto de apagarse.

Solían encantarle las historias. Aquellas como las que residían vagamente en su memoria, historias relatadas con amor y sabiduría, por la boca de alguien que ha sobrevivido tormentas solares, y que ahora no eran más que un mero recordatorio de todo lo que pudo haber sido de tomar rumbos diferentes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
He aquí mi contribución al Avatar Au, aunque no lo termine a tiempo (ni tiene el número de palabras indicado) se supone que en un inicio estaba destinado a participar en la dinámica del mes de agosto del foro “El castillo de los leones” en fanfiction.net . Menos mal que no lo inscribí   
A decir verdad, suelo escribir historias de una extensión mucho mayor a esta, pero he de afirmar que he encontrado un gusto culposo en las viñetas y one-shots, aun así, como autora de historias más largas me resulta un tanto extraño terminarlo aquí, pero no por ello menos satisfactorio.  
Mi meta principal era llenar el fanfic de referencias y metáforas, y me ha gustado como ha quedado. Espero que les guste y cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Zephyr870 por fangirlear conmigo durante la creación de este breve relato.  
Hasta luego.


End file.
